Rotom Pokédex/Quotes/USUM/Story
Professor Kukui's Laboratory * After enters the Pokédex :"Uh, hey there! P-pleasure to meet you! I-I'm not nervouzzz or anything, OK?!" * After Professor Kukui tells Lillie to help the player find their way around :"Feel free to have a little poke around! Zz-zz-zz!" Hau'oli Outskirts * After the darkness passes and Lillie says she'll take the player to the Pokémon Center :"E-everything went black all of a sudden! I thought I might be out of batteriezzz!" ::I know, right?: "At least the professor thinkzzz it's a good sign, huh? Let'zzz hope he's right..." ::You OK, now?: "Yeah, I'm OK... Thankzzz! I won't short-circuit that eazzzy!" :"Maybe a nice vizzzit to the Pokémon Center will have us all feeling better in no time. I'll flag it on the map for you, too! Zzzrt!" Route 1 Pokémon Center * After Lillie explains the Pokémon Center and leaves :"So, the Trainers' School izzz... Oh yeah! It'zzz right next to the Pokémon Center!" Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts * After Lillie heads to the Trainers' School :"Hmm. What do you think we'll find at thizzz Trainers' School place?" Trainers' School * After starting school :"You have to beat four other Trainerzzz? Good luck, pal! I bet you can do it! Zz-zz-zzt!" Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts * After Hala tells the player to pet :"Zzrt? Are you going to pet that big ol' Tauros?! I bet my chassis is a hundred times smoother!" * After Hau and Lillie head to Hau'oli City :"Hau'oli City must be nearby! I can smell the sea on the breezzze!" Hau'oli City Beachfront * After being taught the proper greeting in Alola :"Hau'oli's so big! Let'zzz have a walk around! You'll be doing the walking, of course, but..." * After recieving the Poké Finder :"Woo-hoo, I've got the Poké Finder now! I just love the feeling of having new featurezz added!" * After the man explains photo spots :"Tap me when the icon changes on the map, and we can start snapping some photos!" * After first using the Poké Finder :"Well? What'd you think? Did you enjoy the Poké Finder?" ::Yeah!: "Good to hear! You're free to use it whenever you find a chanzzze!" ::It's kind of tricky: "Oh, don't worry! I bet you'll get uzzzed to it in no time!" :"Let'zzz keep exploring Hau'oli! Try not to lose me, all right, partner?" Hau'oli City Shopping District * After the recieving the Lens Case and Makeup Bag (if female) from Lillie :"Hau'oli City has so many different shops and facilitiezzz! Don't get lost, kid!" * After learning about Totem Stickers and Team Skull from Ilima :"Collecting Totem Stickers sounds like fun! What's the deal with thizzz Team Skull, though? Why are they trying to mess with thingzzz...?" * After Hau challenges Team Skull :"Y-you're going to battle Team Skull?! Aren't you zzzcared, kid?" * If the player declines to battle Ilima right away :"Greetings! It's Captain Ilima there! Zz-zz-zz! He certainly looks confident! Let'zzz do our best!" * After defeating Ilima :"Yay! You beat the captain! Don't stop now, kid. Keep moving while you got momentum! Zzzzrt!" * After Lillie wishes the player luck on their first trial :"C'mon, kid! Let's head to !" * After Tauros and Hala leave :"Hey, traveling izzz pretty fun! I wonder what we'll find on up ahead?" Melemele Ferry Terminal * After the woman asks if the player's Pokédex has a Rotom in it :"You called, zzt?" * After the player asks if Rotom can fix or go inside the vending machine :"Sure I can! Zz-zzt!" * After going inside the vending machine :"Zzt zzt..." * After coming back out :"All done, zzt!" Route 2 * After the motel owner walks over to the beach :"Is that a beach over there?! Let'zzz go! Don't worry about me--I won't rust!" Big Wave Beach * After the player is told to come back after beating the kahuna :"Zzt! I can't wait for the chance to try a bit of Surfing! You'll take me with you, right?" * After Team Skull shows up :"No way... Team Skull izzz even here, too? There'zzz really no escaping them..." * After defeating Team Skull :"OK, thizzz time we're really going to make it to that trial site. No, really, I mean it!" Route 2 * After seeing the Ultra Recon Squad :"Th-those folkzzz don't look like anyone else I've ever seen in Alola..." Route 2 Pokémon Center * After Hau mentions Roto Loto :"That'zzz right! Give me a tap when my eyezzz flash!" * After Hau tells the player to try Roto Loto :"Hey, kid, try out the Roto Loto! Just touch my eyezzz when they flash, and see what you get! Zzzzt-zzzzrt!" * After the player taps Rotom's eyes :"Oooh, congratzzz! We can use the Roto Loto now! It'zzz a new feature that pops out special powers, just like that! C'mon, give it a try!" * After Roto Loto stops :"Hey, look at that! That'zzz an amazing power!" * After recieving two Roto Boosts :"Roto Boost is a power that boosts the stats of your Pokémon! That'zzz an amazing power!" * After Hau runs to the café :"That's some special Rotom Power! Hope it helpzzz out with the trial!" Route 2 * After Ilima enters Verdant Cavern :"Zzzzrt! My circuitzzz are all tingling! It's finally time for your first trial!" Verdant Cavern * After the trial begins :"But what do you actually do in a trial, huh? I guess we're both about to find out! Zzzt!" * After defeating the three Pokémon :"All you've got to do now is get your mittzzz on your first Z-Crystal! Zzzt!" * After clearing the trial :"Hey, you passed the trial! Great work, kid!" ::I had fun!: "Ha, you didn't even break a zzzweat!" ::It was tough...: "No kidding! It was such a close battle, I could barely watch! Zzzzzrt" :"Anyway, good work, kid! Now, let'zzz get out of this cave!" Route 2 * After Professor Kukui and Ilima leave to search for Lillie :"Where could Lillie have gone off to? Use my map--it hazzz some useful featurezzz!" Melemele Meadow * After Nebby enters Seaward Cave :"Let'zzz head to the cave--we can help look for Nebby!" * When the player is about to enter the flowers :"If you want to train your Pokémon, you're gonna want to use Roto Exp. Points!" :"I'll be at your service! Zzt!" * After defeating Hau :"Zzt! Now to take on the kahuna himself! Get yourself off to Iki Town...if you dare to!" Iki Town * After Professor Kukui gives advice on how to battle Hala :"Kahuna Hala... E-even just looking at him, you can tell how strong he's got to be! Zzrt...! " * If the player tells Hala they're not ready yet :"Be sure you're ready for whatever Hala might throw at you! I'm sure he'zzz ready for you!" * After Ilima suggests going to the Alola Photo Club on Tauros :"Why don't you hop right on Tauros and take a rough ride down to the Alola Photo Club? Zzt!" Player's house * After the player's mom gives them a Poké Ball :"Now we can go catch more Pokémon!" Alola Photo Club * After finishing the photo session :"Zzrt!? My camera can't do anything like that! Maybe it'zzz time I had a little upgrade, too..." Hau'oli City Shopping District * After Hau leaves for Big Wave Beach :"Let'zzz hit Big Wave Beach to try some Mantine Surfing--no dropping me in the water, though!" Route 2 * After Samson Oak acknowledges it :"Zzzrt!" Big Wave Beach * After being given permission to go Mantine Surfing :"Come on! Mantine is juzzzt waiting for us! And so izzz Akala Island! Zz-zz-zzt!" Heahea Beach :"Here we are on Akala, / ! You know what that meanzzz? It meanzzz a new Akala , zzt! Try to find lotzzz of new Pokémon to fill it up!" :"Come on, kiddo! We need to find the professor and Lillie in Heahea City!" Heahea City * After everyone leaves :"Let's have a wander around Heahea City, partner! Lot'zzz of sights to see!" * After Lillie heads to the Tide Song Hotel :"Let'zzz go check out the building Lillie went to!" * After battling Dexio /[[Sina]] :"We should head to ! There should be lotzzz of new Pokémon there to meet, and new townzzz to explore, too!" Paniola Town * After Hau leaves for Paniola Ranch :"Zzzm... The smell of thizzz area... It'zzz very distinct, don't you think?" Paniola Ranch * After Mallow registers to the Ride Pager :"Let's go for a ride on Stoutland and have a sniff around here! Zzzt!" * After the player battles Gladion :"That Gladion… He’s kinda scary! Zzzzrrtt…" ::You think?: "He looked much stronger than the normal Team Skull Gruntzzz… Zzzrt-zzzrt-zzzt…" ::Yeah, he is: "Zzzt… I prefer nice people!" :"Let’zzz see… The next trial is at Brooklet Hill! Don’t forget to check the map if you get lost!" Brooklet Hill * After Lana starts the trial and registers to the Ride Pager :"So the water trial izzz chasing down while riding Lapras? Piece of cake!" * After defeating the first Wishiwashi :"Keep checking the splashing to chase down the Wishiwashi! But pleazzze don’t drop me!" * After reaching the Totem’s Den :"I hope you’re ready… It’s the Totem Pokémon!" * After completing the trial :"Congratzzz on finishing the water trial! Now, let’zzz head on through Route 6 to the next city!" * After helping Hapu defeat the Team Skull Grunts :"Royal Avenue?! I wonder what kind of place it is?" Royal Avenue * After seeing Gladion enter the Battle Royal Dome :"Hey, was that the scary guy we met before? What’zzz he doing at the Battle Royal Dome?!" Battle Royal Dome * After talking to Kiawe :"Next is Wela Volcano Park! Seemzzz it lies off of . I hope I don’t overheat! Zzzzt!" / * Whether the player completes or fails the trial :"The fire trial! So this is the traditional dance of Alola, passed down through generationzzz!" Wela Volcano Park * After completing the trial and reading the previous message :"You completed the fire trial! I knew you could do it! Zzzzt-zzzzzt! Let’s have them open the captain’s barricade and head on to the next adventure!" Route 7 * After the captain’s barricade is opened :"It’zzz a bit dark and spooky, but we need to go through the tunnel!" * After talking to Colress :"So, next is the third trial! It’zzz going to be in Lush Jungle, right? I hope you have Pokémon ready!" Lush Jungle * After starting the trial :"So thizzz is Lush Jungle… So many trees, and leaves, and grass, and everything!" Route 5 * After completing the trial and talking to Professor Kukui :"Zzt-zzrt! The Dimensional Research Lab is in Heahea City!" Heahea City *After Lillie enters the Dimensional Research Lab :"Let’zzz head to the Dimensional Research Lab. The prof will be waiting for uzzz there!" Dimensional Research Lab * After talking to Professor Burnet :"It soundzzz like Professor Burnet has been taking good care of Lillie! Let’zzz go ask Lillie how she ended up pazzzed out on the beach!" * After talking to Professor Kukui :"Diglett's Tunnel? What a lucky bunch… I wanna have a place named after me, too! Zzzzt!" ::Me too!: " Tunnel, huh…? Soundzzz deep…" ::The Rotunnel?: "Zzzzzrt! Rotunnel! I like the zzzound of that!" :"Anyway, let’zzz explore Diglett’s Tunnel for now!" Diglett’s Tunnel * After talking to Olivia :"If we get through this tunnel, we’ll be just steps away from Konikoni City, / ! Zzzzp!" * After defeating the Team Skull Grunts :"Once we reach Konikoni City, we need to head to Olivia’zzz shop! I hope my map has it…" Konikoni City * After reading Olivia’s note :"I’ve marked the Ruinzzz of Life on my map! I’d say we should do some shopping now. I don’t think there will be shopzzz out there! Memorial Hill * After Faba invites the player to Aether Paradise :"That Aether Foundation guy, with the glassezz… What was his problem? He certainly acted full of himzzzelf!"'' Akala Outskirts * After defeating Plumeria :"Bzzzt-zzzt… That lady was super strong…" Ruins of Life * If the player tells Olivia they're not ready yet :"So, Olivia, the island kahuna! D’you think she’ll be azzz powerful as Hala? Akala Outskirts * After Hau tells the player about Faba :"So, all we gotta do is find that self-important guy at Hano Grand Resort! Should be no problem--he tendzzz to stick out!"'' Aether Paradise * After Wicke suggests finding Lusamine :"The conservation area izzz huge! How are we supposed to find the president in here?!" * After appears :"Zzrt?! I’ve never seen a Pokémon like that! A-are we really gonna fight that…that thing?!" Malie City * After Hau leaves for Malie Garden :"We’ve made it to Ula'ula Island now! And that means another new for you, / ! Fill ‘er up! Zz-zz-zz! :"Malie Garden should be right near the Pokémon Center! Think you can find it? Zz-zzt!"'' Malie Garden * After Hau goes to the bridge :"The tea shop in Malie Garden! Maybe the prof is taking hizzz time enjoying a cup of tea!" * After Hau tells the player about the observatory :"Ula’ula Island has an observatory, huh? I bet they’re studying the universe and its secretzzz!" Malie City * After Lillie heads to the Malie Library :"Malie Library izzz to the west of the garden! You know which way izzz west, right?" Malie Library * After Lillie goes upstairs :"So this izzz the library! Just look at all those bookzzz!" * After Lillie tells the player about the next trial :"Once we’re done with Malie City, we should head to ! Lotzzz of Pokémon there!" Route 10 * After Professor Kukui tells the player to take the bus :"So, the Express will take us up Mount Hokulani… It’zzz a funny-looking bus! Mount Hokulani * After Professor Kukui announces the : :"The Pokémon League! It sounds so cool! I bet you want to check it out, too, right? Zzrt?"'' ::I'd love the challenge!: "I bet you could become the best Trainer in all of Alola, ! Truzzzt me!" ::Not sure if I can handle it...: "Oooh I see... You're scared of becoming the , bzzzzt?" :"But first, we need to finish the island challenge! Onward to Hokulani Obzzzervatory! Bzzzzt!" * After talking to Molayne: :"I wonder what kind of trial awaitzzz us at the Hokulani Observatory? Are you ready, partner?" Hokulani Observatory * After Sophocles tells the player to gather the : :"So we have to find all the Charjabug? Did you see how many there were?! Tzzzrt!" Mount Hokulani * After talking to Molayne about the missing Charjabug: :"The Charjabug are eating right now... I hope they don't mind uzzz interrupting their meal!" Hokulani Observatory * After Sophocles and Molayne enter the trial room: :"And in they go... Does the trial usually go thizzz way? I hope they know what they're doing..." * If the player tells Sophocles they're not ready: :"C'mon, pal, let'zzz not keep Sophocles waiting! Let him know once we're ready!" * After the trial starts: :"It'zzz been a while since our last trial! You know what to do, right? Get the Charjabug lined up by pressing the buttons on the Roller!" * After completing the trial: :"And that's another trial under your belt, kid! Let'zzz head back to Malie Garden. Hopefully the prof won't be too hard to find this time..." Malie Garden * After defeating Guzma :"I thought Guzma was going to bust me up, too! What a bully... Well, let'zzz not dwell on it! C'mon, kid, we've got to explore!" Route 11 :"So many Trainers! Now's your chance to earn some prizzze money!" :"I'll be at your service! Zzt!" * After the Trial Guide opens the gate :"Route 12! Think you can catch all the Pokémon here, buddy?" * After Hapu registers Gallop in the Ride Pager :"Let'zzz go for a wild romp on the Mudsdale Hapu gave us!" * After Gladion and Hau leave :"Hey, , when he said Cosmog, he meant Nebby, right? Zzzzzrt, I hope Lillie and Nebby aren't in trouble." Tapu Village * After Dulse and Zossie /Phyco and Soliera leave :"That mysteriouzzz duo again...What's with all that about light being stolen? Reminds me of what happened in front of the professor's laboratory." Aether House * After Acerola reveals she's the Trial Captain :"Here I thought the Aether House would be a quiet place... Boy, wazzz I wrong!" * After Lillie is saved and Acerola leaves :"Come on, kid! Let's follow Captain Acerola to the next trial site!" * After Acerola explains her trial :"Man, I'm glad you're with me, ... This place is all kindzzz of creepy..." * After clearing the trial :"Another trial cleared and completed! Zzt-zzt! And I helped out, right? Right? Anyway, let'zzz head back to the Aether House!" Aether House * After the player is directed to Po Town :"Bzzt-zzt-zzt... Those Team Skull goons are more terrifying than Pokémon..." Route 15 * After Grimsley registers Jet in the Ride Pager :"I...I guess we don't have a choizzze... We need to head to Po Town on Sharpedo's back!" Po Town * After the Team Skull Grunts at the barricade taunt the player :"The place izzz crawling with Team Skull Grunts! Zzzzzt... Those guys freak me out..." * After defeating the Team Skull Grunts at the barricade :"The Team Skull boss... He's hiding somewhere here in Po Town, isn't he? Zzzzzzrt..." Shady House * After successfully giving all three passwords and the correct final response :"Hey, good job on the quizzz, kid! I admit I had no idea what to say... S-so, now all we need to do is find the boss in Po Town... Zzt..." * After defeating Guzma and he leaves :"Zzzzounds, ! You're quite some Trainer to defeat that Guzma! Good job, buddy!" Po Town * After Acerola and Nanu leave :"Good job rescuing that , kiddo! C'mon, let'zzz head back to the Aether House!" Aether House * If the player tells Gladion they're not ready to go to Aether Paradise :"I guezzz there was more to Gladion than just a scary attitude... He wanted to meet up at the ferry terminal in Malie City, right? Let's zzzip right over!" Malie City * If the player declines to battle Nanu right away :"Nanu is a police officer AND the island kahuna?! Maybe there'zzz more to him than I thought..." Aether Paradise * After arriving with Hau and Gladion :"This atmosphere... It'zzz completely different from when we last came to Aether Paradise! Be careful, ...and on to the elevator hall! We've made it thizzz far together!" * If the player tells Gladion they're not ready to go to the lower level :"Zmmm! If you're ready, better go with Gladion. He's itching to get a move on!" * After splitting up to explore the Secret Labs :"What's thizzz about secret labzzz...? This place makezzz Po Town look safe and welcoming..." * After defeating the s :"Now, let'zzz see... I think Hau went into the lab in the back." * After splitting up with Hau to find information :"I...I'd thought the Aether Foundation people were all nice folkzzz... * After Hau leaves the Secret Lab :"I think it'zzz time we got out of here, too, ."'' * After Gladion and Hau take the elevator :"We can meet up with them if we take the elevator up to 1F. Well? Let'zzz go!" * After Gladion and Hau go to find Lusamine :"I'm happy Hau's with us! And I never thought I'd say thizzz, but...I'm glad Gladion is here, too!" * After Faba surrenders the key :"That guy with the weird glassezzz sure looked upset! C'mon, kiddo, let'zzz go find Lusamine. She's got to be somewhere farther in on the first floor!" * After finding Team Skull :"I hope Lusamine hasn't gone all weird like the rest of Aether Paradise... She seemed so nice lazzzt time we met her!" * After defeating Guzma :"Now we should be able to reach Lusamine at last. Let'zzz hope Lillie is with her!" * After defeating Dulse /Soliera :"I-I don't now what'zzz going on... I have a feeling we should find Lillie and Nebby as quickly as possible, partner!" * After Lusamine warps to the Trophy Room :"Lusamine disappeared just like that! C'mon, let'zzz follow her onto that warp panel!" * After entering the Trophy Room :"Zzt-zzt-zzt... D-do we really have to face down Lusamine...? She seemzzz pretty intense..." * After spending the night :"Yezzzterday was certainly eventful, eh, kid? Lillie's waiting for us, so let's head out!" * After Lillie and Gladion head to the docks :"Oh my zzzzzrt! That's quite a change!" ::You mean Lillie?: "That'zzz right! She looks full of energy, and it's not just becauzzze of the change in clothes!" ::You mean Hau?: "That'zzz right! He's getting a little bit of that... vibe Kahuna Hala hazzz!" :"Everyone is waiting where boatzzz come in! Let's get out of this place!" Seafolk Village * Upon arriving :"Here we are! Poni Island izzz ours to explore! Wonder what kindzzz of new Pokémon we'll find to fill up a whole new , zzt!" :" "/" " * After Mina tells the player to talk to Hapu :"Keep on stomping around Poni Island, partner! Let'zzz see if we can find Hapu!" Poni Wilds * After talking to Lillie :"Zzzzzt! Poni Island seems much more...wild than other islands! I'm not sure if I fit in here..." Ancient Poni Path * After Hapu's grandmother registers to the Ride Pager :" "/" " Ruins of Hope * After Lillie enters the ruins :"Let'zzz hope Lillie's wish is granted at the Ruins of Hope, instead of her hopes ruined!" * After discovering the stone blocks :"I've got to wonder... Who put these big, heavy-looking boulderzzz here...? * After Hapu and Lillie leave :"I wonder if we'll be able to get to Exeggutor Island from Seafolk Village?"'' Seafolk Village * After being told to speak with Mina :"Now, if I were Mina, where would I hide...? Keep your eyezzz peeled, partner!" Exeggutor Island * After seeing the Exeggutor :"Zzzrreeeek! What's going on?! The Exeggutor are swinging their heads around like crazzzy!" * After defeating or catching the first :"Ah, I see... A Pinsir had stuck to it, so it was trying to shake it off..." * After the Exeggutor walks away :"Now, where did that Exeggutor wander off to? It looked like it went up ahead somewhere..." Seafolk Village * After Mina tells the player to go to Vast Poni Canyon :"Now that we've got the flutezzz, we need to head to the Vast Poni Canyon!" Ancient Poni Path * After Team Skull leaves :"Y'know, buddy, I'm getting lezzz and lezzz acared of Team Skull." Vast Poni Canyon * After defeating Dulse /Soliera :" "/" " * After Lillie heals the player's team :"So this is the Vast Poni Canyon... Be careful! The wind izzz pretty strong out there!" * After Lillie catches up and heals the player's team again :"Don't let Lillie have all the fun! We should change into our Z-Powered form, too, partner! * After reaching the trial gate :"There's a trial gate in Vast Poni Canyon, too! Thizzz is going to be intense!"'' * After starting the trial :"The totem that protectzzz the land... Zzzt-zzt-zzt, I bet it's super powerful!" * After clearing the trial :"You cleared another trial! You're just great in any situation, aren't you, kiddo? Zzzzrt!" Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone * Upon arriving :" "/" " * After Lillie takes her place at the altar :"What'zzz gonna happen when you and Lillie play the flutes together? I can hardly wait!" * After the Ultra Recon Squad offers to lend their / to the player for an Ultra Warp Ride :"Ultra Warp Ride... D-do we have to try it? OK, OK, I guezzz we don't have a choice... Ultra Megalopolis * After talking to Phyco and Soliera /Dulse and Zossie :"So this is the Ultra Megalopolis... I've never seen buildings like thezzze before!"'' * If the player chooses not to go back right away after defeating :"I hope everyine in thizzz world will be safe now!" Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone * If the player chooses not to go with Mina :"You've really worked hard to come thizzz far, ! I'm proud of you! Don't worry--I'll be right by your side for Mina's trial azzz well, buddy!" Seafolk Village * Upon arriving :"You've really worked hard to come thizzz far, ! I'm proud of you! Don't worry--I'll be right by your side for Mina's trial azzz well, buddy!" * After starting the trial :"We're collecting petalzzz? This soundzzz like a nice, relaxing trial for once!" * After clearing the trial :"You did it, partner! You finished another trial! I'm glad everyone izzz doing OK, too!" * After Hapu and Hala leave :" "/''" "'' * After Hapu tells the player to go to Mount Lanakila :"You've beat Kahuna Hapu now, too! Only one thing left for uzzz to do... It'zzz time we took on Mount Lanakila, kid!" Mount Lanakila * After defeating Gladion :"We're going to reach the top of Mount Lankila, and that'zzz where you're going to become the best Trainer in all of Alola, ! * After catching Necrozma and talking to Colress :"That scientist guy is a little strange, but he seems nicer than the weird glasses guy at Aether Paradise! I bet we can be friends!"'' Pokémon League * Upon arriving :"Well, here we are, kid... The Pokémon League! Are you ready?" ::Ready to win!: " "/''" "/''" " ::I'm getting nervous...: " "/''" "/''" " :"Aim for the Alolan Championship! Here we go, full power!"